


Even Closer

by Antarc



Series: Pregnancy Kink Shorts [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (no mpreg), Bottom Steve Harrington, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarc/pseuds/Antarc
Summary: Billy knows exactly how to wring a final orgasm out of Steve.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Pregnancy Kink Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Even Closer

Steve rides Billy in this careful, exhausted grind after they've been fucking each other all day. He's sore, whines that he 'can't come again, it's too much'. Billy's hand shifts from his hip to his belly, settles low underneath his belly button.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna take such good care of you," he says, slightly out of breath. "You and our kid." He pushes down, right as he pushes his cock upwards and Steve moans in response. Heat pools in his belly, his dick gives a painful twitch. He's come so many times already.

And yet, Billy knows exactly which buttons to push. He's flushed underneath Steve, his hair dark with sweat. A delighted grin spreads on his face when Steve's movement picks up."ffuck, Billy," he begs, immediately willing to play along. "I'm not even showing yet."

"And you're already looking so good, full of my cock," Billy thrusts up, "my come," thrusts again "our child,"  
Steve moans as he moves right with him, frantic and barely able to keep up, trying to get his tired limbs to cooperate.  
He can feel sweat run down his back.

His dick is flushed red and bobs up and down, pulses out precome in a maddening rhythm every time Billy pushes inside.  
Billy's voice is like a lead, tugging at his insides as he gives him a sharp, hungry smile.  
"Can't wait to see you show. Everyone will know you're mine."

He can't think, can't manage to string a coherent thought together. 'You're mine' echoes through his head, a feedback loop of helpless shame and happiness.There's heat building at the base of his spine and deep inside. Inevitable, painful pleasure makes him strain.

When he comes, clenching down around Billy's cock, it's like he's being released from all those overwhelming feelings. There's just the pulse of his dick, splashing come onto Billy and himself and the slick slide of Billy's cock inside him.  
Billy's hips stutter. He moans.

They collapse in a sweaty, gasping heap. When Billy pulls his cock out to Steve's protesting groans, he pushes three fingers right back inside. His fingers are thick and won't stop moving, playing with the mess he's made inside Steve until he gets the energy to slap Billy’s chest.

"Get out, oh my god," he protests.  
"Aww, but maybe I can fuck another kid into you." He takes his fingers out, though.  
Steve shudders. Groans. Laughs, "that's not how it works" and lets Billy drag him even closer so they can messily kiss.


End file.
